Moving Away
by KandiLips
Summary: Kevin can't find it in himself to tell them. He can't stand the thought of leaving Bellwood...forever. He loves fighting aliens with the Tennysons...and he loves Gwen. When he finally tells them, what will their reactions be? Gwevin :D Rated T *UPDATED!*
1. Telling Them The News

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__** (For the sake of old times, I decided to leave in this crazy, little Author's Note, even after editing…)**_

_**Hey, everybody! Uhmmmmmm so yeah. This fan fic takes place after War of The Worlds, but before Vengeance of Vilgax, so Kevin is STILL his regular self...they way i prefer him:) This is my first fan fiction EVERR! I'm kinda nervous.(sweats)**_

_**lol Sooooooo... just to let you know, im a HUGE fan of Gwevin so you will be hearing alot of it in my stories. And haters... you will JUST have to deal with that.**_

_**Hmmmmm... There's something else I'm missing...**_

_**Ben: (Drinking smoothie) Yeah... (snickers) A BRAIN.**_

_**Me: Oh shut up, Ben. Nobody likes you. (pours Ben's smoothie on his head)**_

_**Ben Tennyson: Hmph. (walks away to buy another smoothie)**_

_**Me: (Looks at the remains of bens smoothie on the ground) Ewwwww, Ben! (shouts after Ben) IS THIS CRAP EVEN EDIBLE?**_

_**Me: Ok... Oh, wait! I remember what I was gonna say, now! (Grins) If you aren't a Gwevin fan I feel very sorry for you. Gwevin kicks ass! (Jumps up and knocks over table) Uhmmm... oops. K... well time for the story! :D ENJOY! And don'tttttttttt forget to review... I'd like to know how I'm doing.**_

_**Ben: (In the distance) DON'T FORGET TO MAKE ME LOOK GOOD IN THE STORY!**_

_**Me: (Laughs evily) We'll see, Ben. We'll see.**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Don't own crap.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Author's POV:

The early morning sky was light against the shadowed trees, and it peeked out from behind their slender limbs. All that could be heard was the pattering of old, withered leaves as they danced across the frozen ground, scraping its surface.

The girl was running; long orange hair blown out behind her by the frigid breath of the wind. Her big, frightened, green eyes were as wide as full moons, and her lips trembled, slightly open.

She was the girl he loved, the girl he cared about. The one who he would die for and fight for.

He would do anything for her.

And now she was crying; thrust into an agonizing state of distress. She was running from the pain; trying to escape her life. She was wounded deeply; she bore such damage that he could not help her.

He was shocked too, and didn't know what to say. He couldn't think of ANYTHING to say.

Kevin had tried his best to comfort her. He knew this day would come, and he anticipated her reaction.

And as much as he tried, Kevin couldn't ignore the fact that Gwen loved him. It was the truth he couldn't avoid; the thing that shouldn't exist.

But it did.

And as much as he loved every bit of this fact, it hurt him inside... he knew he couldn't have her.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

He loved her so much. He longed to stay with her, he wanted to be by her side forever. To comfort her when she was ill or sad, to drive her to school every day, to fight old enemies together with her. He wanted nothing more than to sit there and listen to what she had to say; and it wouldn't matter if she was yelling at him, all he wanted to do was hear her melodic voice form words... he wanted to make her laugh.

And all that was gone. It was done with.

All of his hopes and dreams had been ripped from his very heart, leaving an unmistakable mind-searing pain in its absence.

And why? Why would his dreams of being with the girl he loved be lost forever?

He was moving. He would never see Gwen ever again in his life. And it hurt him so much to the point where he threw up thinking about it. But as much as Kevin avoided thinking about the situation, the thoughts and memories of them together flowed into his mind, almost mocking him. He would never be able to be with her.

He knew his mom would be packing his bags right now. She had told him a few weeks ago, and Kevin couldn't find the stomach to tell Gwen and Ben.

But he had to tell them sometime.

Kevin's mind raced back in time to earlier that day, when he brought the news down on them.

* * *

"Why is Kevin always late?"

Gwen frowned, propping her head up with the palms of her hands.

"Oh, you know Kevin. He probably got caught up in some alien tech deal." Ben smiled, talking a big slurp out of his smoothie. He laughed suddenly. "OR... Maybe he's flirting with some girl down by the beach."

Ben automatically stepped back as Gwen got up to playfully shove him.

"Oh, stop it, Ben!" She exclaimed angrily. "You KNOW Kevin wouldn't do that."

"I don't know, Gwen. Kevin IS Kevin." He smirked. "He does what he pleases."

Gwen moaned. "Trust me. I know."

Suddenly, a black and green convertible drove in and parked in the Mr. Smoothy's parking lot.

Kevin jumped out, wearing a grim expression on his face.

"Here comes Mr. Fashionably Late now." Ben teased, getting up to buy his tenth smoothie of the day.

Gwen noticed Kevin's upset expression. "Kevin, wha..."

He cut her off abruptly. "I have to tell you guys something. It's important. Get over here, Tennyson."

Kevin sat down at one of the tables, Gwen intently sitting down next to him, searching his face for some explanation.

"Well? What is it, Kevin? We don't have all day..." Ben sat down at the table and resumed the obnoxious slurping of his smoothie.

Gwen placed her hand on Kevin's shoulder and looked up into his pained, onyx eyes.

"Its ok, Kevin. Just ignore Ben. Take your time."

Kevin took a deep breath.

"My mom's moving out of town." Kevin began. She's moving real far away. I guess she decided that Bellwood reminds her too much of my dad, and she can't stand the pain anymore. She's suffering because of all the memories of him. And I hate to see her like this, It hurts m..."

"So? And WHY is this a problem?" Ben cut in annoyingly. "I mean, it's not like you're going with her, right?"

Ben's question hung in the air, and there was pure silence.

Gwen looked up at Kevin with tears forming in her eyes. One by one, they mutely escaped and rolled down her cheeks. She grabbed Kevin's hand with hers, not wanting to let go. Waves of acknowledgement began to crash down over her.

She knew the answer to Ben's question.

Kevin looked away from their intense gazes.

"I am."

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING: **_

_**Me: Oooh... the DRAMA. Gotta love it:)**_

_**Ben: Oh, Come on! This is sooo stupid! Nobody cares if Kevin moves away!**_

_**Me: (Moans) Why can't YOU move away? Why? (Cries to herself)**_

_**Ben: Thanks alot. I'm feeling the love.**_

_**Me: (Angrily) Feel...THIS... love... (Beats up ben)**_

_**Ben: Hey! Ouch! Stop! WTF! Owwww! $%^$$%^$%!**_

_**Me: (Duct tapes Ben's mouth and arms and throws him in the back closet) Hehehehehehehe. Hey, everybody! (Nervous laugh) Ok, sooooo yepp. Please rate! I know I've only gotten to the first chapter, but there WILL be more to come. I promise. Now, would you excuse me while I go and beat up Ben? Thanks.**_

_**Vilgax: (Busts down door)**_

_**Me: Why hello there, Vil- Pickle. Whats up?**_

_**Vilgax: I HAVE COME TO MAKE YOU COOKIES! IS NOW A BAD TIME?**_

_**Me: No, nows a very good time... I'm starved. Thanks, Squidface.**_

_**Vilgax: (Putting on apron) It is not a problem. (Starts baking cookies and singing show tunes)**_

_**Ben: (Still locked in closet) Mmmmmhhhhhh! Mmmm! Mmmmmmmmh!**_

_**Me: Oh, yeah. Ok, Ben! I'll tell them... geez! And Ben says hi to all his fans... blah blah blah, blah blah blah ect. Meaning NONE. hahahahahaha. I'm sorry you have to see my bad side, but I just REALLY hate that kid. Almost as much as Cooper.**_

_**Cooper: (Walks in) Hey, guys! Guess what! I just passed another level on my MMORPG! The princess will be very proud. (sighs dreamily) Once she finds out... we will go and frolick in the forests of Ore, and dance under the skies of Shree... and...**_

_**Me: (Shakes with fury and swears in 10 different languages) %$%^%^%$$%^%%&! WHO let the nerd in? Get out... COOPER!**_

_**Cooper: (Continues and ignores me) And then... we will fight the dreaded Parshlafandingdings and become victorious; saving the whole world from the evil, twisted plans of the...**_

_**Me: OMFG! Look, Cooper! Its a...a...(makes up a random name)...Ganorphamunker! And its got your princess! You BETTER go save her!**_

_**Cooper: FEAR NOT, MY LADY! I'm coming! (Draws his fake, plastic sword and sprints from the room)**_

_**Me: Phew. Glad thats over. Wowwwwww. That was...erm...SAD. Hahahahaha...Ganorphamunker. Can't believe he fell for that. (Watches Cooper stab the mailbox outside with his plastic sword)**_

_**Cooper: Take THAT! And...This...ANDDDDD HAH!**_

_**Me: (Puts head in her hands) Actually...actually, maybe i can. (Sighs)**_

_**Ben: (Breaks through closet door as Rath) HEY! HEY YOU! COME OVER HERE, I DON'T THINK WE'VE MET PROPERLY.**_

_**Me: Oh sh*t. (Spints out the door) HAHAHAHA you'll never catch me!**_

_**Rath: ERRRRGGHHHH! %^&%$%^^%&^%^%^%$$$! (Chases her)**_

_**Vigax: (Takes cookies out of oven) Okay! Who wants cookies?**_

_**Everyone: MEEEEE! (Everyone stops what they're doing and eats all the cookies)**_

_**Vilgax: HEY! you didn't save any for ME! GRRRRR...**_

_**Me: Hehe... Sorry?**_

_**Vilgax: I WILL GET REVENGE! (Starts beating everyone with a rolling pin)**_

_**Me: Owww! Ouch! Stop! Erggh... (Starts running away) . K, well I'm out. So yeah. Please rate and i hope you enjoyed my first chapter! Cya!**_

_**Vilgax: I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!**_


	2. I Am Nothing Without You

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Hey guys! OK, this chapter is gonna be ALOT more serious. There's quite a bit of emotion in it, and I don't wanna spoil it by having the characters being all crazy. So, for the good of the chapter, I duct taped their hands and mouths and threw them in the closet. Hey, It was for the best. ANYWAYS, enjoy! And please DO review.**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Don't own Ben 10. **_

_**"Loving someone is setting them free, letting them go."- Kate Winslet**_

_**

* * *

**_

Gwen's POV:

I felt my heart collapse inside me as those terrifying words echoed through my head like a single gunshot.

_"I am."_

He was leaving. He was moving away to somewhere where I would never see him again.

And I knew... that over time, and as I grew old...I would slowly forget. Kevin Levin would change from being my true and only love to vanishing from my memory completely like the words "I love you" written on a foggy window.

And right now, as I stared back up into those perfect, mesmorising onyx eyes, I knew that all of my heart was his. And I had already given it to him. If Kevin left my life, he would leave with my heart.

And I would be left with nothing.

My breathing stilled.

_I am... nothing without you._

We were there, staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, just like when we first met.

And I didn't care. I was taking him all in before I lost him forever; I was forcing my mind to remember his face even though it was impossible.

I was utterly and completely shocked.

My body was refusing to function, I couldn't move. So I sat there, silently crying and holding his hand.

I couldn't let go.

I would rather die.

Suddenly, I snapped.

He was leaving. Kevin was leaving. He would never be apart of my life again.

I had lost him.

"No..." I choked, finally finding words.

"Kevin, are you serious? You can't go!" Ben got up. "We need you... here... on the team."

But Kevin ignored Ben. He only stared back into my eyes. His feelings seemed to mirror mine.

I had to leave. I had to go. I was going to run somewhere... somewhere far away where I couldn't feel this kind of excruciating pain.

My heart was an empty shell.

Gwen Tennyson was no more.

With one long last look at Kevin, I bolted from my chair, running as fast as I could.

I could barely get my body to move. It wanted to collapse on the ground and die.

But my mind forced it to move on, I had to get away.

Only moments later did it start to pour rain like the rivers of tears flooding down my cheeks.

Kevin was so close... but so far away.

He was imprinted deeply in my mind. I could still smell him, I felt like I could touch him.

My mind traveled back in time, to moments when we were in battle and I would be struck down, injured and helpless.

Suddenly, he would be there. He would comfort me, he would put his arms around me and whisper my name.

But never again.

He was there, but out of my reach.

My mind screamed out in agony as the memories inflicted pain to my soul.

But I knew right then and there, as I ran, drenched in the rain, that I would make myself a promise.

I might forget his face. I might forget the way he hugged me, the way he could make me giggle anytime he wanted, the way he would protect me, they way he made my heart skip a beat whenever I saw him, the way he laughed...

But I would NEVER forget the way I loved him.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**Ok, so that's chapter 2! I hope you guys liked it... I know I started crying halfway through writing it, because something very similar to this has happened to me before. I can relate with Gwen. (sniff sniff) Anyways, I hope you guys liked it... and please review! Bye for now!**_


	3. The Girl He Loved

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__** (Warning: contains MAJOR psychosis…) **_

_**Me: Okay, here we go! Starting chapter 3!**_

_**Ben: Yayyyy! Hey... I've been thinking...**_

_**Me: Please don't...**_

_**Ben: ...And I think you should include more of me than Gwen and Kevin; I mean... I'M the star here. They just use up ALL my lime light with their gweviny icky stuff.**_

_**Gwen and Kevin: HEY!**_

_**Me: Actually, I happen to LIKE their "gweviny icky stuff", so I think you should stop talking. (Raises fist to threaten Ben)**_

_**Ben: (Trembles) Ohhh...Okayyy...**_

_**Vilgax: THE TEA IS DONE, EVERYONE!. (Hands everyone a cup of tea)**_

_**Everyone: Thank you! (Drinks tea)**_

_**Vilgax: (Laughs to himself)**_

_**Kevin: What's so funny?**_

_**Vilgax: (Tries to whisper but it didn't work out too well) I PUT POISON IN HER TEA! **_

_**Me: (Finishes whole cup)**_

_**Everyone: (Waits for me to die)**_

_**Me: HAHAAHAHA! You fools. I pretended to drink the poison! I actually switched the tea with another cup, so one of you is gonna die now...**_

_**Kevin: (Chokes and falls to the floor dead)**_

_**Me and Gwen: KEVIN!**_

_**Me: OMG OMG! I'M SUCH A RETARD!**_

_**Gwen: Yes...(Sobbing)...Yes you are... (Growls and attacks me) I HATE YOU! **_

_**Me: WELL I NEVER LIKED YOU! (We beat each other up)**_

_**Vilgax: HECK, I JUST LIKE FIGHTING. (Joins in the fight over Kevin's dead body)**_

_**Ben: Uhmm... we are experiencing some technical difficulties, so I'm gonna start the story now... AND I'm making myself the narrator! YAY! Okay, role clip!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I do not own Ben 10, and depressingly, never will.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ben's POV:

"I am."

I had never expected to hear the words come out of Kevin's mouth. The corners of my smile drooped until they dejectedly pointed completely down.

_Aw, man! Well there goes my awesome, butt kicking team! Stupid Kevin..._ I thought unhappily to myself.

I continued to feel only anger towards Kevin for causing this all to happen, until I saw Gwen's face.

She wore an expression that was so drenched in misery and pain that it looked like she had just received the death penalty.

Shimmering tears deluged down her cheeks, and Gwen sat there; grasping Kevin's hand so tightly that her knuckles were an unhealthy ivory white.

She seemed to be mesmerized by his eyes, like a deer staring helplessly into a car's headlights.

It made me sick to my stomach to see my own cousin look like this...but I had finally identified what she was feeling.

She loved him.

Gwen was going through the same torture I would if it were Julie moving away instead of Kevin.

And, I knew for a fact that he loved her with the same fiery passion.

Kevin's dark eyes stayed locked with Gwen's, and her expression seemed to resonate his eyes to read the same words over and over again to her.

_I want to be with you, but I can't._

Gwen kept reading his eyes repeatedly; anguish and sorrow possessed her face.

She knew he couldn't stay with her.

Her breathing hindered.

I knew she couldn't take it anymore.

Her lips struggled to form words, but failed. They only trembled, desperately trying to hold back the vivid screams and cries that haunted her mouth.

She had lost Kevin Levin forever.

"No." She breathed, her face now matching the shade of her sickeningly pale knuckles.

I had to say something.

"Kevin, are you serious? You can't go!" I got up. "We need you... here... on the team."

I knew his answer; he didn't even have to say it.

Because there _was_ no team anymore.

I waited, but there was no answer.

Anger rushed through my mind like a violent storm.

Kevin didn't even look at me when I talked... Instead, he had completely ignored me and surrendered his other hand to Gwen's tight grip... just so she would know that he was there for her.

And their eyes seemed to exchange deep, passionate feelings for each other; almost like they were remembering those special, distant moments they had shared together for the last time... because this was it.

Forever for them was ending in a matter of hours.

I knew that Gwen didn't want to let go, but her body got the best of her. It was simply a battle she could not win.

She suddenly jolted from her seat and sprinted down the road, heavily sobbing into the frigid afternoon air.

Shortly after, rain drops cascaded down from the clouds, imbuing our spirits even further.

We only stared after the distant Gwen; watching her become further and further away from us until she was nothing.

There was an absolute silence.

I was extremely shocked; Gwen had been so badly wounded on the inside. She had kept so much pain bottled up.

I had never realized how much affection she held for him. His words were like knives to her; cutting into her heart.

I turned my head, the thought was too unbearable to think about.

Kevin still stared down the road where Gwen had headed. And I saw, to my shock, a single tear drop trickle down Kevin's face. It followed the recently made path down that all of his other tear drops had.

Kevin was crying.

I felt so bad; I knew the love that Gwen and Kevin shared, and now that would all be lost.

I sighed. Love is just so abrupt for some people.

"I'll go... wait in the car." I said to Kevin.

I headed off, not looking back.

And that was how I left Kevin; crying silent tears in the rain and staring after the girl he loved but knew he couldn't have.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**Me: Sniff sniff. It's sooo sad!**_

_**Everyone: (Balling their eyes out and blowing their noses into tissues) We knowww! **_

_**Me: Okayy... well, so that's chapter 3 of the story. For the next chapter I'm going to have it be Kevin's point of view, because it makes more sense that way. So, do you guys see now how it winds back to the beginning? I started it with Kevin watching Gwen...(sniff sniff)... run off... and that's how I just left it off now. but DON'T WORRY, GUYS! I am SO not close to being done with this yet.**_

_**Everyone: Phew! Goooood.**_

_**Kevin: Yeah, Nadia... this is SERIOUSLY a good story.**_

_**Me: Why thank you. And I'm sorry about killing you before... it's a good thing Vil-Pickle has a reverse potion. **_

_**Vilgax: WHY YES, YES IT IS. I ALWAYS MAKE SURE I CAN CHANGE THINGS BACK TO NORMAL... JUST IN CASE SOMETHING GOES BADLY WRONG.**_

_**Me: I'll tell you what's badly wrong, those Dora The Explorer pants you're wearing. You can change THOSE back to normal too, right?**_

_**Vilgax: (Stiffens) I... I THINK THEY'RE...CUTE.**_

_**Everyone: BAHAHAHAHAAHA!**_

_**Vilgax: ERGGGHHHH! NOBODY DISSES DORA THE EXPLORER ON MY WATCH! I WILL DESTROY ALL! (Pulls out a laser gun)**_

_**Me: Funny how he carries those things around with him ALL the time. (Laughs nervously) Heheheheheh. RUN!**_

_**Everyone: (Runs away screaming)**_

_**Me: AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWWWW!**_


	4. Falling

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Alright, so I haven't written for this story in like… I dunno, a gazillion years! Yeah, I'm pretty darn lazy. But, anyways, besides adding a whole new chapter, I decided to also update my previous chapters, because there were tonssss of things wrong with them, and it was seriously irking me. So, without further ado, here's chapter 4 of this tragic installment. Enjoy!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**MOA calls the big shots, and I'm just an unimportant, teenage, fan fiction writer. Savvy?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Previously: _

"_I knew that Gwen didn't want to let go, but her body got the best of her. It was simply a battle she could not win._

_She suddenly jolted from her seat and sprinted down the road, heavily sobbing into the frigid afternoon air._

_Shortly after, rain drops cascaded down from the clouds, imbuing our spirits even further._

_We only stared after the distant Gwen; watching her become further and further away from us until she was nothing…."_

* * *

Author's POV:

Her scarlet mane flickering like flames under the lowlight of the emerging moon, Gwen raced the Earth, never more desperate to escape anything else in her life. The rain poured down in a powerful torrent around her, and she could feel each individual rain drop pelt her with extreme force as she ran on through the near darkness. A soft and gradual cry of pain escaped the girl's lips as she inhaled deeply, and tears streamed down her face.

It was becoming far too hard for Gwen to move. Thoughts of Kevin drifted through her mind with every step; a cruel reminder of what was yet to come.

Kevin, _leaving._

Leaving her forever.

After today, she would never get to see him again, never again get the chance to gaze up into his perfect, black gaze as he held her, her body secure against him…

She would never get the chance to tell him what she really felt, and how she loved him.

And with that thought, the redhead felt her heart twist again in that familiar, deep, confounding agony, and she urged her legs faster; her mind whirling in a pain-struck trance as she gasped, the frigid cold whipping into her skin with the sensation of piercing needles…

And she didn't care. In fact, it felt good, in a way. Concealing like a mask, it covered up the grief she bore; the physical pain momentarily overlapping that of the mental.

But then the aggravation would return. Kevin- she was losing him; he was slipping away…

Gwen sobbed, her body quaking with sorrow as it begged her to stop running; her muscles rippling with mind-searing agony.

And Gwen shut her eyes; hiding the glow of her teary, emerald irises as she gave up her ability to see.

Because she just didn't care anymore; she could die and she wouldn't care. The pain was too overwhelming; clawing at her heart like a vile beast and ripping away every last essence of joy she held.

It was then that she realized, with dawning horror, that she wanted death; she longed for it.

And Gwen didn't even fight back as her feet slipped against the treacherous, sheet of black ice and she fell, surrounded by a malevolent void of never-ending darkness as she tumbled off course.

And the girl's blood-curdling screams followed her as she plummeted down a steep drop-off into the murky shadows of the forest.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**And there you have it, everyone; a cruel, cruel cliff-hanger. But don't worry- I'll update ASAP. See you all later, and, REVIEW, please! **_


End file.
